A Favor
by Suitsandstrips
Summary: After 2 weeks of acting strange Fred asks George for a favor. Yaoi, twincest! FWxGW


A/N: I hope this is good, I just wrote it on a whim, it was originaly going to be a short sweet story but then I got really into it and it ended up being long and dramatic. I tried really hard to keep them in character, but I'm not too sure if they are or not.

This is based durring the third book when Fred and George are in their 5th year.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the Harry Potter books!

A Favor

My brother Fred has always been the strong one, the one that nothing could get down, the one that everyone looked up to. No one would ever think that he had weak moments just like everyone else, but he does.

Lately he's had a daily routine that he fallows, he stands in front of the mirror in our dorm while giving himself a pep talk then, when all pumped and ready, run out as fast as he can to go ask Angelina Johnson out on a date. Although it never goes well, he leaves looking all proud and strong then comes back looking disheveled and weak.

And it never fails; every time he gets back he falls down on my bed like a sack of bricks and wines out "Georgie, will you hold me?" The first time he did this it shocked me pretty bad, he had never asked me anything like that, in fact he'd never asked anyone anything like that or even close to that, not even mum. I slowly pulled him up to me and cradled him in my arms and rocked back and forth until he fell asleep on my shoulder. That's how our nights have been for the last 2 weeks, I wish she would either cut him some slack or and least turn him down once and for all so that things could go back to normal.

Although tonight was different, very different; I was sitting on my bed silently reading while waiting for Fred to come back from his nightly turn down when the door slammed open and a beaming Fred ran in.

"Hey George!" He practically yelled in my face.

"Well some one seems pretty cheerful tonight; tell me, did things go as planned for once?"

"But of course my dear brother! I knew it was only a matter of time before my godly charms overtook her rough exterior."

"Yup! Only took you, what? About 50 years?" I teased him and shoved him off my bed lightly.

He started to laugh lightly while smiling up at the window between out beds. "Oh don't be so jealous George, besides I didn't come in here to rub in the fact that I got a girlfriend and that most girls can't even stand the sight of you."

"Really now, then what did you come in here for?"

"Well to ask you a favor of course!" He said with the utmost confidence.

"Oh god here we go." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, just hear me out, I could really use some help with this." He gave me the best desperate look he had and I could help but think how cute he was.

"Fine, what is it that you need?" I gave in.

"Well, as you know Angelina has agreed to go out with me." He paused, probably waiting for me to congratulate him again or something, but when I gave no reply he continued. "Well Angelina, she's a bit more, how shall I say this, advanced than I am in the dating world." He blushed.

I gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

"Angelina, unlike me or even you in that matter, has already had experience dating and among other things kissing."

"Among other things?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know like holding hands and all the romance rubbish."

"Ohhh, alright."

He sent me a sly look. "Pervert, well anyways, I don't want her to think that I'm inexperienced or anything."

"But you are inexperienced."

"Shut up, don't you think I know that? That's why I need your help!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

He gave me a nervous look. "Don't think I've gone mad or anything, but do you think that maybe, if it's alright with you that is, I could practice on you, that way we'll both have experience so we won't look like idiots."

All I could do is stare at him; that was certainly not what I thought he was going to ask me for. That's the most surprising thing I've ever heard from him.

"Georgie, I know this is a really odd thing to ask you, but please, just one time, just so I don't embarrass myself tomorrow night." He looked at me seriously.

I gave out a huge sigh. "Alright, but lock the door, and don't talk about this to anyone."

He jumped up and ran to the door; once it was locked he ran back and pounced on me knocking me onto my back. He just laughed down at me. "Just relax, ok?"

"You're making this so much creepier than it has to be."

He smile and started to lean down slowly. "I'm sorry." And then I felt his mouth on mine, it felt odd, it was very warm and sweet.

My heart started to beat faster and faster as he continued to kiss me, It felt as if he was trying to calm me down, slowly, as I started to get used to the feel of him I started to kiss him back, which seemed to cheer him up because he started to lick my lips trying to get me to open them. I gave into him again and opened my lips slightly and felt him slip his tongue into my mouth, it was so soft and smooth, and it amazed me how much he tasted like sweet strawberries. We explored each other's mouths thoroughly not leaving anything unknown. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he started to stroke my hair and face, it felt so calming.

Finally, when I thought I was gonna die from lack of oxygen I broke the kiss; Fred opened his eyes slowly and stared into mine with a look of passion and wanting. I looked away quickly feeling too much emotion, I heard Fred give a tiny laugh then he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips then stood up.

"See," he smiled, "That wasn't that bad, was it?"

I gave him a small smile, "I suppose not."

He took a huge breath, "Well now that that's taken care of I'm gonna go find Angelina!" and with that he ran out the door.

"bye." I said sadly to the door, I don't know why I was feeling so sad now, I just felt confused until he said he was gonna go see Angelina, but now I feel sad, mad, and even more confused. Why is my heart beating so fast, and why do I feel the need to curse out Angelina. I sighed deeply and got up to change into my pajamas, at least I'll be able to sleep in my own bed tonight without some one clinging to me. But oddly that thought didn't help me at all, it just made me sadder that I wouldn't be able to hold my twin in my arms tonight.

"Maybe I'll feel normal in the morning." I told myself as a crawled into bed and fell into a sleep full of dreams that just confused me even more.

The next morning I woke up to Fred ripping my pillow from under my head then hitting me over and over again with it while shouting "Get up! Get up! Georgie it's morning!"

I sat up grabbed the pillow from him and hit him back with it. "Why are you waking me up so bloody early in the morning on a Saturday?" I yelled while hitting him.

"You're lucky I'm the one who woke you; I woke up to Wood shaking me yelling about how we have to practice this morning so that we can beat ravenclaw next weekend so we can go up against slytherin for the cup." He said through his heavy laughter as I continued to attack him with my pillow.

"Ugh, why does he have to be so crazy about winning?" I sighed as I started to get ready to go out and practice in the pouring rain.

"Just appease him, it's his last year." He stretched then started for the door. "I'm starving; I'll save you a seat down in the great hall."

"Okay, I'll be right down." I said to his back as he walked out of the room. I wish he would pay just a little more attention to me instead of just walking away. I got changed and went down to eat some breakfast.

When I got to the great hall Fred wasn't there so I sat down across from Angelina.

"Good morning." She smiled at me.

I had to force myself to smile at her and be nice. "Morning, have you seen Fred?"

"Yeah, he was just here, but then he said something about wanting to talk to Oliver and ran off." She told me.

We sat there for a while in an odd silence, she could obviously tell that I wanted to say something by the way she was looking at me so I just asked her what I had been wondering since last night.

"What made you change your mind so suddenly?" I asked.

She gave me a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

"What made you say yes to Fred?"

"What are you talking about? What did I say yes to?" She said looking confused.

"What made you say yes to going out with Fred after rejecting him so many times?" I said getting kinda mad that I had to spell it out for her.

She gave me her most confused look of all now. "George, what are you talking about? Fred hasn't asked me out since the middle of last year."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. "What are you talking about; he's asked you out every night for the last 2 weeks!" I practically yelled at her.

"George! Calm down! Don't get mad at me because Fred hasn't been telling you the truth. If you want to know what Fred's been doing every night then I'll tell you, just calm down."

I just sat down and waited for her to think I was calm enough to tell me what she knew.

She stared at me for a minute or two then sighed and said, "Every night for the last few week around the same time Fred always comes down to the common room and does this weird silent pep talk to himself in the corner and if anyone asks him what he's doing he just tells them to bugger off then continues to talk to himself, then after about half an hour of this he gets all sad looking then runs back up to his dorm room."

I just stared at her for a while, "And that's it?"

She nodded swiftly, "Yup, that's it, he's been freaking us all out doing that, we all thought you two were in a fight or something but then we see you two happy as ever the next morning."

"I see," I said then stood up quickly, "I gotta go, tell Wood I got a stomach ache or something." Then I ran off before she could yell at me to tell him myself. I ran to our dorm room as fast as I could, when I got there everyone had already left for breakfast so I was free to do some thinking alone.

Why would Fred lie to me like that? Why did he go down to the common room every night just to mumble to himself? Was he trying to get up the nerve to ask out Angelina? Was he just telling me that she turned him down so he wouldn't have to tell me that he chickened out? There were so many questions I wanted to ask him! But I knew if I did it would hurt him because he would find out that I knew he wasn't as strong as he pretends to be. I just wish there was a way to get some answers!

Then it hit me, Fred keeps the journal mum gave him for Christmas under his bed. I've never actually seen him write in it and I know he only kept it so that he wouldn't feel bad about throwing away something that mum gave him, but maybe he wrote something in there.

I walked over to his bed and reached under it, there was so much stuff under there! It was impossible to see anything under there, so I pulled my wand out and cast a lighting spell and started shoveling through the clutter. Finally I found what I was looking for, I pulled it out and inspected it; it was nearly as dusty as everything else. I quickly shoved everything else back under his bed then went and sat by the window and started to read.

The first couple of pages just had random doodles and made up creatures that looked like something Luna Lovegood would come up with. Every now and then there would be a page with writing but it would always just be an idea for a prank that was too lame to actually do or some random list of homework that he never did. I was about to give up when I finally found an actual journal entry.

_I feel so confused, why do I keep thinking things like this? If anyone finds out they'll think I'm a disgusting freak, especially him. But I don't know what to do, I try to get rid of this feeling but it won't go away, it just keeps building up and getting stronger. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't do something soon. I just wish I was strong enough to take care of it by myself, or brave enough to confess._

What is he talking about? What's wrong with him? He's going through a stressful time and having complicating feelings and he has no one to help him through it. I wish he would have told me, I always thought he told me everything so that I could help him. I guess I was wrong.

I turned the page and kept reading.

_I got an idea of how I can release some of this pepped up emotion, it's a stupid idea, and involves me lying to the person I love most, but at least it'll make it so that I can have a few hours of feeling excepted, like he loves me back._

Is the reason Fred's feeling so alone because he discovered he was gay? Who is this guy he loves so much? I can't help but feel jealous a little inside; and I don't even know why.

_Its felt so great laying in his arms every night, it feels as if he's mine and I'm him, like he loves me. I know that he never would though; I always see the way he looks at Alicia. Maybe I should just give up. _

_I say that, but I know that I won't, I'm in too deep, I wish I could just tell him and either get accepted or rejected, but I'm too much of a coward._

Is he talking about me? It has to be me; I'm the only one that he's shared a bed with and I don't know anyone else who has shown an interest in Alicia besides me. Oh my god, I didn't even realize it, I feel like a horrible person for putting my own brother through something so horrible and leaving him to deal with it alone.

_I kissed him last night. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, I loved every second of it, I wanted it to keep going forever, but sadly it had to end because I only got to because of a lie._

_I told him it was just to practice, that it meant nothing, and he agreed. At first he seemed really uncomfortable with it but he ended up getting into it, I don't know if he was pretending I was a girl or if he was just really into it or if he actually meant it, I was too afraid to ask him._

_I thought it would make me happy but it only made me more depress, I guess it's because I got to a taste of something that I can never have fully. I was so distressed afterwards that I made up an excuse and ran out of the room as fast as I could._

_Now all I got to worry about is acting normal around him today._

So that's why he was up so early, so he could write this and get his feelings out. I need to do something for him, to let him know that I love him. Maybe I don't love him nearly as much as he loves me, but I know that I'm starting to develop feelings for him.

I have to do something to show him that I do love him, but I can't let him know that I read his journal. I'll make sure that he's happy, I swear this.

I threw his journal back under his bed and looked at my watch. Its 3:16, had I really been up here for that long? Everyone's probably already up in Hogsmead.I wonder what Fred's doing there, since he doesn't actually have a date with Angelina does that mean he's just walking around up there alone? Maybe I should go look for him. No, then he'd know I knew he wasn't on a date right now.

Maybe I'll go to the library, I shudder at the thought of studying but I do have OWLs coming up soon. I sighed and started for the library.

I walked as slow as I could, hoping that I would just happen to run into Fred on the way there, though I knew the chances were slim. I started to think of how lonely he must feel right now, to hell with his pride, I should just go find him! I was about to start running off in some random direction when some one ran into my back and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh, sorry Granger." I said bending down to help her pick up all of her book, there seemed to be a million on them.

"It's fine, I should be apologizing, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said in a huff and she tried to shove some books in her bag.

I picked up one of them and looked at the title, "Why are you reading a book on werewolves? You usually don't learn about those until 4th year."

She gasped and grabbed the book from me and shoved it in her overflowing bag, "No reason! Just trying to get ahead." She said with a fake laugh.

I didn't believe her, but I'd let it go for now, "right, why aren't you in Hogsmead with Ron?"

"Cause I've got too much homework and studying to do, why aren't you there with George?"

"I'm not there with **Fred** right now because he's on a date today." I purposely emphasized Fred's name just to make her sweat a little.

"I'm so sorry, it's just hard for me to tell you two apart." She blushed.

"It's fine; you'd be surprised how often it happens."

"Is Fred really on a date?"

"Yup"

"Huh, that's odd, I just saw him a few minutes ago, he was just walking around the courtyard staring at the lake, I thought he was waiting for you, but I guess he was waiting for his date."

I stared down at her for a second, "Yeah, I guess he was. I'll see you later Hermione." I walked away from her without waiting for her to say goodbye, I walked towards the courtyard slowly. I wasn't going to talk to him, that would embarrass him, cause then he'd have to come up with an excuse as to why he's not with Angelina. I just wanted to see him.

I spotted him sitting out by the Black Lake; he was just staring into the dark water. He looked so sad and alone, I wanted nothing more than to go over there and throw my arms around him and tell him how everything was going to be okay because I am here and I'm never going anywhere, and that I love him. But I can't I have to do it in a way that won't hurt his pride. I'll just have to wait until he comes to me.

I turned around and started back for the common room, since my plans of studying in the library didn't work out maybe I'll just study back in the dorm room.

I had been sitting on my bed cross legged studying for about 2 hours now, I was just finishing a chapter on Red Caps when the door opened slowly and Fred walked in with a fake smile on his face.

"Why I never! Georgie, are you studying?" He teased me.

"Well what else am I supposed to do while you're off smooching up on your girlfriend?" I teased back, even though it slightly hurt.

"Don't be getting jealous on me George." He smiled and dumped all the books off my bed and sat down next to me.

I lay back against the backboard of my bed and looked at Fred, "Come here." He gave me a weird look then came and lay against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and started to stroke his hair. "It was weird not having you sleep next to me last night, I missed it." I whispered to him.

I could feel him tense against me for a minute then he wrapped both his arms around my waist. "Yeah, it is pretty comfortable, isn't it?"

"Yup, so how was your date?"

"Oh, it was alright I guess." He was avoiding my gaze.

"Why do you guess?" I murmured.

"Well I tried to kiss her and it didn't really work out that well, it was really sloppy and I don't think I impressed her all that much, I don't even think she wants to go out again." He lied.

"Well that's not the right way to think of things, she could have been just as bad as you and you never would have known cause you were too worried about what you were like."

"I don't know, maybe." He said into my chest.

I reached down and pulled his chin up so that he was looking at me, "Do you want to practice again?"

He looked completely shocked; his eyes grew huge as he stared at me, "Really?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, truly I didn't think you were bad at all, I thought you were really good, I really liked it, so I don't mind doing it again."

He didn't even wait a second, he leaned forward and started to kiss me over and over again, it was much faster and passionate the kiss from last night which was full of doubt and awkwardness, this kiss was just pure love.

He gripped my hair to bring my lips even closer to his, which I didn't think was possible, but it was. I was holding him so close to me, as if he would be gone forever if I let go of him.

I wanted it to keep going but my lungs were burning for air, and I could tell his were to. He was the one to break the kiss off, but he didn't back away, he rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his face and smiled up at him. He suddenly looked down with sad eyes, then clenched them shut as if he just made a very hard decision.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" I asked stroking his hair.

"I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." I assured him.

He took in a deep breath, "I never asked out Angelina, in fact I haven't asked her out all year! I just need to feel you hold me so that I could feel some love from you. George, I just love you so much, and I can't take it anymore, I don't care if you hate me forever, I just need to let it out, I need you to know." He quickly got up, walked to the other side of the room and started to cry.

I got up and slowly walked towards him; I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. "Fred, you know that I'll always love you no matter what, right?"

"Yeah, as a brother, right?" He said through his tears.

"Yes, as a brother, but also so much more than that, more than a friend, even more than a twin, I love you Fred, so much." I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Do you really mean that? You're not just saying that are you?" He said into my shoulder.

"I mean it, with all my heart." I whispered into his ear. He immediately threw his arms around my shoulders and started to cry harder into my neck.

I held him tightly until he calmed down and stopped crying, and soon we were just holding each other while rocking back and fourth.

I looked up at him, "You know you can always tell me anything, even if it's something you think is bad, I'll always love you no matter what happens." He smiled at me and kissed me with all the love he had in his body. "And I'll always love you, Georgie."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
